Red and Blue
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: Their relationship described in just a few words. KxB.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Summary:** Their relationship described in just a few words.

 **Red and Blue**

 **Understanding**

Throughout life, there's only a handful of people who can understand you for who you truly are.

So, not one of her friends could understand completely when they found her crying one night. When they asked her what was wrong, she told them the story of the angry soul she ferried earlier that day, the angry soul who blamed her for his death. They understood that it was depressing, but considering her line of job, they were unable to understand her violent reaction to such an accusation. After all, she was a ferry girl, wasn't she supposed to be used to it by now?

The girls didn't understand; after all, Keiko and Shizuru were humans, and Yukina, for most of her life she spent in the ice kingdom, she could not comprehend what could have saddened Botan to the point of tears. Hiei had seen a lot of deaths during his lifetime, but rarely did he give a damn about the lives he took or had seen taken by someone else. Yusuke, like the two girls, was human for most his life, so he didn't have a clue of how it must have felt. And Kuwabara? If Yusuke couldn't understand, how could he? Although all her friends pitied her and tried to console her, not one of them were successful.

Only he understood.

That night she cried in front of the others was not the first time she told him. The first time she did, Kurama didn't fully understand, but, he did say he could imagine the pain and torment. After some time, the more she told him, the more he came to understand. He was a wise fox, after all; understanding others was his specialty. Although, no one ever understood him. At least, no one other than Botan, anyway.

Then, when everyone else was asleep, when his hand found hers, when she sobbed uncontrollably against his clothed shirt, it was another one of those moments they sat silently in mutual understanding.

 **Stubborn**

Botan could be stubborn. Sometimes, she was too headstrong for anyone's taste, even Hiei's, who was considered the most obstinate out of the group.

Although, it was only with him, did her stubbornness fail to prevail like it usually would in any other situation. When his lips touched hers, or when he leaned in, whispered sweet words into her ear, he could almost feel her stubbornness slowly but gradually melting away.

"I told you, I don't want anyone else to do it," she murmured, her unbreakable iron will rearing its ugly head.

"It's only for a while," He could feel her shake as he trailed his hot mouth over her jawline, his hot breath fanning over her skin as he spoke, "It's just for pretend. You know, for the mission. It's not like I'm dating her for real."

And even though she muttered something incoherent under her breath, Kurama knew she was finally giving up on the argument.

After all, like he said, it was only for pretend.

No other girl could matter as much as she did to him.

 **Perfect**

People didn't think they would suit each other.

After all, they had differences that appealed more than their similarities. He was smart, she was a klutz. He was a man of few words, she couldn't stop once she'd spoken. He was calm, she was panicky. He was cautious, she was gullible. Everything he did was based on carefully thought of strategy, everything she did was based on pure, reckless instincts.

No other two beings could be as contradicting as they were.

But, what people didn't know was that it was those differences that drew the two together like magnets, and bound them together like chains.

With his intelligence and rationality, she had learned to slow down, to be calm, to allow new changes to be brought upon onto her life. With her carefree and bubbly exterior, he had learned to relax more, to be happier, to enjoy the little things in life. With the two of together, they fitted with one another as well as puzzle pieces.

And then, one day, people realized, no other two beings could suit each other more perfectly than they could.

 **Contradiction**

They contradicted each other like yin and yang. Whereas he was the darkness, she was the light. Or at least, that was what Kurama would always tell himself anyway.

Although, sometimes, he would meet with a certain darkness that ran far deeper, and was far sinister than his. It was that darkness that threatened to pull him in, to eat him, to swallow him down hole... It suffocated him. Terrified him. And no matter how much he tried to run, that darkness would never fail to catch up to him.

But, it was her that pulled him out of the darkness. It was her who held out her hand and tugged him back into the light. It was her light and her bright purity that chased away the black darkness that threatened to consume him.

And when his eyes locked with hers again for god knows how many times already, it was not the first time Kurama found himself thanking Botan for her presence in the hellhole he called his life.

 **Taste**

Whenever they kissed, they tasted differently.

Everytime he tasted her lips, he was reminded of the bone-chilling wind, the green grass, and the yellow meadow filled with beautiful flowers he tended at the back of his house. Everytime she touched his mouth with hers, she thought he tasted like citrus; salty with a slightly acidic tang, but addicting all the same. When the two different tastes mingled together, it created an euphoric flavor that made both of them aching for more, and pushed them to the point of passion-filled insanity.

"Don't wear lipstick ever again," he whispered once he pulled away, his gasping voice soft but firm at the same time.

She looked up at him, blinking in confusion. "Why not?" she asked, for some reason vividly aware of the red colour smearing her lips.

For a brief second, she could have sworn she caught flecks of smoldering gold enter his eyes.

"Because I want to taste the real you."

 **Tease**

He was a fox; naturally playful and mischievous. It wasn't rare to see him poking fun at his friends; most of the time the victim of his constant teasing being Hiei. He found amusement and mirth as he watched the reactions he earned, inwardly laughing out loud each time one of his peers let out an indignant cry directed his way.

More than ever, he relished in the sight of the rosy shade that would graze his lover's cheeks everytime he would pull one of his naughty antics. But, it was also his lover who was the only one able to retaliate and elicit an equally embarrassing reaction from him.

"Are you giving up now?"

Kurama blushed hotly as Botan's hushed whisper echoed in the room, and teased at his urges. He inhaled a sharp intake of breath, but kept his eyes glued to the floor as he heard her slowly lower the zipper at the back of her dress.

He could see her lifting her legs up to remove the silky fabric and all of a sudden, he felt her throw the piece of clothing over his head. Startled, the fox involuntarily flicked his gaze to meet hers.

She wore a white tank top, the baby blue shorts hugging her slender legs reaching just above her knees; the sight of her rendering him speachless.

A soft giggle poured out her lips and was let out in the air, bringing him out of his reverie. He looked up to see a light, satisfied smirk, one that he could compare with his own, etched at the corners of her lips.

"What, did you think I was wearing nothing underneath? Tch, tch, you have quite the dirty mind, don't you think, lover?"

It was also around her that he would easily turn scarlet in the face, his cry of exasperation causing her to burst into a fit of laughter as he threw frustrated words her way.

 **Faithful**

Both of them were fairly attractive creatures; this was a very well known fact.

With her long, silky sky blue hair, and her beautiful glimmering amethysts peeking from long eyelashes, she was able to bring even the most powerful and influential reigens in Reikai to their knees. Hell, she was even deemed sought after in the other two realms. She was in par with her mate, the fox demon, Kurama, who had the remarkable ability to make any woman from all three worlds swoon and drool just at the sight of him entering the room. After all, not only was he gorgeous-looking, and had soul-searching eyes that could rival even the most beautiful jewels, he was also intelligent and mild mannered; the perfect description of the perfect gentleman every girl would dream of.

It was not strange if both had suitors and their own share of admirers that threatened to put an end to their loving, compassionate relationship. It was not strange for a guy to ask her out on a date, nor was it strange for a woman to try and seduce him whenever he was alone.

But, people found it strange how even after all those hurdles in their relationship, they could still manage to remain as faithful as ever to one another. Did the ferry girl really matter that much to the fox that he was willing to push away even the prettiest out of the most attractive demons in Makai? Did the former thief matter that much to the assistant of the Reikai Tantei that she would refuse to date even one of the most riches, sought after bachelors in Reikai?

Well, if anyone asked them those questions, their answer would always be a non-hesitant yes.

 **Strong**

They were both strong individuals.

But, when they were faced with the hatred and judgment of his father, Enma Daioh, Koenma had first doubted that their relationship could withstand that much damage. After all, his father had the power to break up even the most loyal and passionate couples; if he wanted to, he could - with only just a snap of his fingers.

Although, Koenma quickly found himself standing corrected.

When Kurama was locked in the dungeon, tortured by the worst torture devices in Reikai, Botan had never left his side. She never cried, not even once, as her lover bled, broke and nearly died from the torment. Nor did Kurama scream or bawl when Botan was pulled into a white room, forced to relive her most painful memories of her past life as a human, and damned to watch the worst of mankind's envy and selfishness. Neither looked away from each other's torment, neither even let out a single tear.

Then, when Enma Daioh had finally grown exhaused, and eventually realized how deep and strong their feelings ran for one another, they were finally let go.

And as he watched the two hugged, exchanged soothing, sweet words to each other, and held hands as they smiled, the revelation hit Koenma that no other beings could be as strong as the two in front of him were.

They were both strong individuals, after all.

And together, they were stronger than anything else.

 **Forgiving**

No matter how many times he made mistakes, Botan would always find a way to forgive him.

People thought he was perfect, that he had everything in his life under control. But, that was not entirely true. He would make mistakes; some bigger than others, some unforgivable and never forgotten. His ememies from his past harbored vengeance from him that ran deeper than the sea itself, and that was what most of his life consisted of: hatred, revenge, shame and injustice.

But, she was different.

Even after finding out about the cruel deeds he commited in his past life - and from time to time still commited in his present life as two identities, Youko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino, merged into one - she would never fail to give him another chance; always forgiving, always accepting of his true self. She understood him for who he was, and pardoned him for all that he'd done.

She was different.

And that became all the more reason for him to love her.

 **Treasure**

He was greedy. He was lustful. He was a thief.

He took many ancient artifacts and priceless treasures in his past life. Anything he wanted, he successfully stole. But, it was her that he wanted most. At first, he wanted her for the sole reason that she was unreachable, that she was a taboo he should never break. But, after he got her, he realized he wanted her now more than ever. With each passing day - no, each passing second, he grew to become more and more selfish, as his desires grew steadily stronger and stronger until they ran amok, no longer under his usually infinite control. It was her who drove him to the point of insanity, it was her who always kept him on his toes, never boring him, it was her who left him aching for more, and it was also her who ignited the strong affections that laid dormant in his heart.

It was her who became the thief of his heart.

And if she asked him, he would throw away all the treasures that he had stolen, because he had now found a new treasure - one that would forever be irreplaceable.

 **Possessive**

As a thief, he was possessive.

As a girl, she was insecure _and_ possessive.

And when a third person tried to get in the way between the two of them, all hell would certainly break loose.

After all, they could never belong to anyone else but one another.

 **Everlasting**

People said that feelings would be lost with time, that after some time passed, living beings would one day forget the memories and affections they shared with each other.

But, this was not the case for Kurama and Botan.

Everyone around them knew; they knew, that even if centuries had come to pass, even if eternity was slowly nearing, that these two souls would always be inseparable. Whether the ferry girl, or the fox, would leave first, no one was aware, but they all knew; they all knew that they would never be apart.

Even if she had gone, he would never love another.

Even if he had gone, she would never forget or move on.

And even after the both had let out their last breaths, their lives slowly fading into nothing, and memories gradually slipping away, they would surely be reunited in the next.

After all, such a love was everlasting.


End file.
